3.10 Tricia Tanaka Is Dead Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | Info=Geregisseerd door: Eric Laneuville}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK see a boy arrange some tools on the ground near a car up on blocks. He opens the hood, and we see a man, David, approach carrying a duffel bag. DAVID: You got that thing running yet, buddy? YOUNG HURLEY: Naw, but I got your tools all set. DAVID: Let's see if we can get this thing started, okay? YOUNG HURLEY: I thought we needed a new carburetor? DAVID: Well, maybe we don't. Come on, slide behind the wheel. Let's fire this up. get in and he hands the keys to a reluctant Hurley. DAVID: What's the matter? Go ahead. closes his eyes and silently prays as he puts the key in the ignition. He turns the key, but it doesn't start. YOUNG HURLEY: It's stupid. Without a new carburetor it's not going to work. DAVID: Having hope is never stupid. You've got to believe good things will happen and then they will. You understand what I'm saying? nods In this world, son, you've got to make your own luck. Alright, come on. YOUNG HURLEY out of the car: Well, what do you want to fix today? DAVID sighing: We're going to have to put that on hold for a little while because, um, I've got to go to Vegas. You know, I've got some work out there. YOUNG HURLEY: What about the road trip? DAVID: The Grand Canyon will still be there when I get back, little dude. Hey, I've got something for you. hands him a candy bar YOUNG HURLEY: Um, I'm not supposed to, mom says. DAVID: Live a little, Hugo. It's just a candy bar. grabs his duffel bag Alright, I'll be back before you know it. Hold down the fort? You're my man? Alright. starts eating the candy bar while watching his father ride away on his motorcycle. Hurley's mom watches from a window. on the island, we see Hurley looking sad. HURLEY: So then, the Others take the bags off our heads and we're, like, on the other side of the island. And they take Jack, Kate and Sawyer someplace and they sent me back to warn everyone to stay away. Which I did. And now everyone's freaked out. With them gone -- and what happened to Eko -- they're all scared. And I'm scared. But then, I've been scared most of my time here anyway, except when I'm with you. I miss you, Libby. places a flower at Libby's grave. Cut to Charlie shaving, and cutting himself. CHARLIE: Bloody hell. HURLEY: Dude, you okay? CHARLIE: Peachy. HURLEY: Really? Because you've kind of been moping... CHARLIE: Look, it's not worth talking about, Hurley. Okay? HURLEY: You can tell me anything. CHARLIE: Desmond told me I was going to die. He told me has these flashes -- visions, whatever -- and in them I always die. doesn't respond So this is the part where you tell me it is ridiculous, don't be daft, he's a nutter. HURLEY: I think he might be right. And I think it might be my fault. CHARLIE: Your fault? HURLEY: I'm kind of cursed. Death finds me, dude. Vincent runs up carrying a mummified arm in his jaws. A key and rabbit's foot dangle from the hand. CHARLIE: Vincent? Is that an arm? HURLEY: Here, Vincent. Come here. Charlie I think we need to get that. CHARLIE: Yeah, chase the dog with the skeletal arm into the creepy jungle. You be my guest. HURLEY: Okay, if I'm not back in 3 hours tell somebody. takes off running after Vincent. HURLEY: Vincent! Vincent, come here. Vincent. stops. Vincent shows up, drops the arm at his feet, and takes off again. Hurley grabs the key, and Vincent barks getting Hurley to follow. Hurley comes upon an old VW van turned on its side and overgrown with plants. HURLEY: Awesome. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK is being interviewed by a news crew outside a Mr. Clucks. TRICIA: It's everyone's fantasy -- winning the lottery -- untold millions falling into your lap overnight. What would you do with all that money? Well, one such lucky winner recently bought a chicken shack. I'm Tricia Tanaka with Hugo Reyes, winner of a record 114 million dollars, outside Mr. Clucks Chicken in Diamond Bar which will be having its grand re-opening tomorrow. So, Hugo, I think the question on everyone's mind is: why did you buy Mr. Clucks? HURLEY nervous: Uh, I like chicken. TRICIA: Um, also with us is Hugo's former boss, and now employee, Randy Nation. That's probably every working stiff's fantasy, isn't it, Mr. Reyes? just shrugs Um, okay, so, Hugo, tell us what else you've done since you got on your lucky streak? HURLEY: Actually, I've kind of had some bad luck, too. My grandpa Tito died of a heart attack and the first house I bought my mom burnt down. My friend Johnny ran off with my girlfriend, Starla. Oh, and this guy jumped off my accountant's roof. TRICIA: Cut! Hurley What the hell was that?! It's a puff piece, Mr. Reyes, do you know what that is? HURLEY: Yeah. Sorry, Tricia Tanaka. TRICIA: Um, do you mind if we go inside and shoot some B-roll? HURLEY: Oh, I don't know. RANDY: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course you can. He's just superstitious. You know, the ribbon isn't cut yet. TRICIA cameraman: Okay, let's go. Ugh, god I hate this. HURLEY Randy: Hey, you sure it's okay? RANDY: Yeah, relax. HURLEY: The safety guards are on the fryers? RANDY: Those fryers are stone cold, alright? We don't even start cooking until tomorrow. HURLEY: Do you hear something? hear a sound like a missile in the background. Cut to Tricia and cameraman inside. TRICIA: And then pan through the... stops when she hears the sound. Hurley and Randy look up in disbelief as a meteor crashes into the restaurant. on the island, Hurley examines the van and finds the body the arm belonged to. It's wearing a DHARMA jumpsuit with Swan logo. Written under the logo is: Roger; and on a second line: Work Man. to Paulo and others at the beach "kitchen". PAULO: Well, we are out of DHARMA Oat Bars. NIKKI: Already? PAULO: Yep. NIKKI: Did you check behind the powered milk? PAULO: Yes, it's not there. pans to Sun and Jin at the table. SUN: Would you pass me the box of cereal? looks confused Would you pass me the box of cereal? JIN: in Korean SUN: From now on I will only speak to you in English. It's how you will learn. JIN: in Korean SUN: It will be hard at first. JIN annoyed: in Korean runs into camp and is quite winded. HURLEY: Hey! Hey! Hey everyone! Hey!! CLAIRE: Hurley, what is it? PAULO: Is he jogging? CLAIRE: Hurley, are you okay? PAULO: Wait, hold on, man. HURLEY triumphantly: Car! I found a car tipped over in the jungle. NIKKI: You found a car? HURLEY: And we could totally fix it and get it going again. It's not far, come on. PAULO: Why do we need to start a car? HURLEY: Because it'll be fun. looks sort of embarrassed for Hurley We could all use some fun. I mean, after everything's that happened we need it. looks at Charlie Especially you, dude. So who's with me?!! PAULO: Well, I've got to cut some bananas. Sorry. CHARLIE: I don't think so, Hurley. HURLEY: Come on. Anyone. We're going to drive it! Who's coming?! walks away except Jin. Hurley walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. HURLEY: Thanks, dude. laughs You have no idea what you volunteered for, do you? laughs Come on. to Kate and Sawyer walking in the jungle. SAWYER: Are we there yet? KATE: If we are where I think we are then our beach should be just through those trees. We'll be home in about 5 minutes. SAWYER: Try to contain your excitement, Freckles. KATE: Forgive me if I'm not excited about explaining why there's only 2 of us coming back, James. SAWYER: Maybe they should explain why they ain't come looking for us. In fact, I'd be surprised if Locke... steps on a dart Ow, ow, ow. KATE: What happened? SAWYER: I stepped on something. Son-of-a-bitch! KATE: Looks like a dart. SAWYER: How the hell did it get out here? KATE: Alright, just relax your foot for a second, okay? I'm going to pull it out. On the count of 3. Ready? 1 -- pulls it out. SAWYER: Ow!!! I thought you said "3"? KATE: Yeah, well, anticipation's the worst part. I thought I would spare you. sits next to him and they share a long look You know, all you have to do is say sorry. You could start again -- give each other a clean slate. SAWYER sighing: Slate. Like on Little House? KATE: What? SAWYER: Little House on the Prairie? Laura Engles used to write on this little chalkboard at school. KATE laughing: You call it Little House? SAWYER: I had mono when I was a kid -- missed 2 months of school -- we only got one channel in my trailer. KATE: What are we even talking about? SAWYER quietly: We ain't talking about nothing. starts to exit KATE: James? SAWYER: And I ain't got nothing to be sorry for. KATE: So that's how it's going to be? Welcome home, Sawyer. walks off SAWYER: Welcome home, Kate. switches to Kate and Sawyer arriving at the beach and everyone happily greeting them, even as they keep their distance from each other. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Hurley, still covered in dust from the Mr. Clucks disaster. He enters a huge formal home as his mother, Carmen, calls to him. CARMEN: Hugo! Hugo, is that you? Oh my god, what happened? HURLEY: Tricia Tanaka is dead. CARMEN: What? HURLEY: Mr. Clucks got hit by a meteor, or an asteroid. I don't know the difference but it's gone. CARMEN: That's crazy. HURLEY: It's not crazy. It's the lottery money, the numbers, I'm cursed. And now Tricia Tanaka's dead, and her camera dude, and it's all my fault. slaps him hard across the face Ow!! CARMEN: It was an accident. HURLEY: It's not an accident. It is a curse. There's only one way to stop it. I have to go to Australia. CARMEN: Again with Australia. HURLEY: That's where the numbers came from. Lenny, in the institution, he told me. CARMEN: Hugo, Hugo wait. I can prove to you you're not cursed. HURLEY: You can? CARMEN: Yes. Come here with me. I have to show you something. leads him away and we see his father, David, enter. DAVID: Hey, Hugo! CARMEN: After 17 years your father has returned. DAVID Hurley up: Hey, your mom wasn't kidding about those candy bars. laughs Just kidding. on the island Hurley and Jin look at Roger in the van. HURLEY: Poor, Roger. Sorry about your arm, dude. JIN the back of the van: Hurley speaks in Korean HURLEY the back: Let's check it out. there's a pile of DHARMA beer. HURLEY: Roger was on a beer run. JIN at the van: in Korean HURLEY: I suck at charades. You want to what? JIN gesturing: in Korean HURLEY: Oh, you want to take Roger out? continues gesturing And turn it over. to Jin I understand! and Jin position themselves so they can take Roger out of the van. HURLEY: Okay, on 3. 1-2-3. pull him out, but his skull breaks off in the process. HURLEY: We'll get that later. to Desmond arranging his tarp. Charlie approaches. CHARLIE: So, when's it going to happen? DESMOND: When's what going to happen? CHARLIE: Don't play stupid with me, brother. DESMOND: I was drunk. Now if I said anything... CHARLIE: I have a right to when I'm going to die. DESMOND: It doesn't work like that. CHARLIE: What doesn't work like that? SAWYER entering: Hey, Oliver Twist, where the hell's my stuff? CHARLIE: What stuff? SAWYER: Oh, you know good and damn well what stuff! I had books, food, porno, a bottle of scotch. DESMOND: Aye, apologies for the scotch, mate. SAWYER: You drank it?! DESMOND: Well, to be fair there was -- there was 3 of us. CHARLIE: Yeah, there was. DESMOND: You, the Munchkin, and who else? to Hurley and Jin with long poles to use as levers to tip the van. JIN his pole under the van: in Korean HURLEY: Hmm? JIN: in Korean HURLEY: Oh, I got it. You're going to tip it up. Crafty. JIN: Crafty? HURLEY: Yeah, crafty. It's like, when you're good at -- crafts. Nevermind. SAWYER entering: Hey, where the hell's my stuff? notices the van What are you all doing? HURLEY to hug him: Dude! You're alive!! You're alive. SAWYER chuckling: Yeah, yeah, Snuffy. Good to see you, too. I'll be damned, you all found yourselves a hippy car. HURLEY: Pretty cool, huh? JIN for a hug: Sawyer. SAWYER: Jin-bo. How are you going? JIN: Good see you. SAWYER: Well, look at that. Somebody's hooked on phonics. HURLEY: What about Jack and Kate? Are they with you? Are they alright? SAWYER: Kate's with me, but the Doc -- they've still got him. HURLEY: Okay. It's okay. It's going to be alright. Jack's going to be alright. We all are. SAWYER: Well, what a relief. HURLEY: Naw, see, things are getting better. The car, you coming back safely -- it's a sign. SAWYER: Yeah, a sign I want my stuff back. HURLEY: Uh-uh. You're going to help us fix this thing. SAWYER: Now why would I do that? HURLEY: Because there's beer. switches to Locke, Sayid and Kate walking on the beach. SAYID: Why did he say "don't come back?" KATE: He sacrificed himself so we could escape. He probably didn't want it to be for nothing. SAYID: Hurley told us they released Michael and Walt. KATE: Yep. They gave Michael a boat. He took off and never looked back. SAYID: Did you see any other boats? KATE: No, but something tells me they didn't give away their only one. LOCKE: So they can leave the island? KATE: I don't know, John. SAYID: This zoo where they held you, is that where they live? KATE her head: We escaped with one of them -- a kid named Karl -- he says that they live on this island. He could have taken us there but Sawyer let him go. SAYID: Why? KATE: You're going to have to ask Sawyer. starts to walk off SAYID: Kate, where are you going? KATE: I don't care what Jack said. They've got him and we've got to get him back. I owe him that. I'm going to get help. LOCKE: Help from who? COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see a close-up of a golden statuette of Jesus. The camera pulls back to reveal the Reyes family at the dinner table being served by two butlers. DAVID: Now, that's a hell of a Jesus. CARMEN: Yes, Hugo's such a good son. He knows of my love for the savior, so he commissioned artisans in Tasco to custom carve for me this statue in solid gold. DAVID: Ah, that smells like great lasagna. CARMEN: The Tranhs made it themselves. Hugo found them in Bennigans. Now they are our butlers. is just sitting dejectedly, staring at his plate. DAVID: Something wrong, Hugo? CARMEN: Your father asked you a question, Hugo. HURLEY: My father? You're acting like he never left us -- like he hasn't been gone for 17 years. And all the sudden he shows up? Are you at least a little suspicious? DAVID: I showed up because your mom and said you were in trouble. HURLEY: What?! CARMEN: All those numbers and curses. Hugo, I don't know what to do anymore. I thought you needed a manly influence, a father, to get you stop this nonsense. HURLEY: I'm not crazy. And the only reason he's back is because he wants the money. DAVID: Well, now that hurts. HURLEY: Well, guess what? There isn't going to be any money. Mr. Tranh? Lady Tranh? Your services will no longer be needed. tosses a wad of money toward them Severance. Trust me, I'm doing you a huge favor. It's only a matter of time before the curse gets you, and you die, or worse. CARMEN: Hugo, what are you doing? HURLEY: Getting rid of it. All of it -- the money, the houses, the livestock -- and I'm starting with him. CARMEN: No, Hugo. Your father is staying with us. HURLEY: He's staying with us? Where? CARMEN: It's been 17 years, Hugo. HURLEY: What's been 17 years? CARMEN: I have needs. HURLEY his ears and yelling: No! No! No! This can't be happening. He has to go! He has to. I want him gone! CARMEN: No you don't. HURLEY: Yeah, I do. CARMEN: Why don't you go show your father what you have in the garage? Hugo? to Hurley and David in the garage with the old Camaro. DAVID: I can't believe it. You saved it. You saved it. on the island Hurley, Jin and Sawyer tip the van up. Sawyer opens the side door, and Vincent butts in. SAWYER Vincent: Me first, now, come on. see a shot of a large pile of crumpled papers. SAWYER: What the hell is up with all this recycling? HURLEY: You got me, dude. opens the engine compartment. Sawyer finds a map. SAWYER: Looks like those DHARMA freaks were building some sort of dirt road. sees the beer: Woo, now we're talking. JIN at the engine overgrown with ivy: in Korean HURLEY: Looks good to me. Engine's fine, right? SAWYER surprised: Son-of-a -- what's a head doing back here? HURLEY: Oh, that's just Roger. to Jin I'm going to start the car now. JIN: in Korean HURLEY: Dude, even if you were speaking English, I wouldn't understand a word you were saying. Just relax; we're good. This'll work. grabs the beer out of the van, as Hurley gets into the driver's seat. HURLEY: I have hope. This will work. closes his eyes and turns the key, but nothing happens. HURLEY softly: Damn it. to Sawyer opening a beer. Jin is working on the engine in the background with Hurley standing over him. SAWYER the beer: Hoh, it's flat and it stinks. HURLEY Jin: Can you get it to work? Do you know what's wrong? SAWYER: Chill out; let the man do his thing. HURLEY: Dude, that beer's been sitting there since before Rocky III, maybe even II. It's probably poison by now. SAWYER at Roger: Skeletor seems to like it. clinks the beer can on Roger's skull Bottoms up. HURLEY: That's not cool, dude. That guy had a mom, a family, and friends. Oh, and a name, unintelligible it's Roger Workman. SAWYER: It's Work Man, you blockhead. That's his job. He was a DHARMA janitor. HURLEY: Yeah, well you should still respect the dead. JIN: in Korean HURLEY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, can you fix it? JIN: No. No fix. HURLEY: But you have to! Can't you try, dude? I mean, we've got to get this thing running. SAWYER: Leave the man alone. He's right, "no fix." Take a look at that mess -- no way it's going to get running. How thick are you? HURLEY: What's your problem, man? Why do you don't want this to work? SAWYER: I don't care if it works. Why is it so important to you? HURLEY: Because we could all use a little hope. SAWYER: If it's hope you're looking for ese, you're on the wrong damn island. There sure as hell ain't no hope here. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Hurley in bed asleep and David enters to wake him up. DAVID: Rise and shine; hit the deck. We're burning daylight; let's go. moans grumpily What's with the earphones? HURLEY: It's for the noise. DAVID: Well, your mother's a very passionate woman. HURLEY: That is disgusting. DAVID: Come on, we're going on an adventure. Let's go. HURLEY: I'm not going anywhere with you. DAVID: Come on, just do this one thing with me. If it doesn't work, you can go to Australia. I won't stop you, okay? HURLEY: What "one thing?" DAVID: We're going to break the curse. switches to David and Hurley in a psychic, Lynn Karnoff's, office. HURLEY: This is stupid. DAVID: Just give it a chance, man. LYNN a tarot deck on the table: Cut the deck please. the first card You've recently come into a great deal of money. HURLEY: You could have seen that on the news. LYNN second card: But it hasn't brought you happiness. No, it's brought you great misfortune. DAVID: She didn't see that on the news. LYNN: I'm seeing numbers. HURLEY: What numbers? LYNN: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. There's darkness around these numbers. Great tragedy. flips the third card, Death I'm sorry. HURLEY: Why? What is it? LYNN: Death surrounds you; and more is coming. Your hands, please. There's a curse on you. But it can be removed. starts toward another room Now, Hugo, I need you to remove your clothes. HURLEY: My clothes? LYNN a large pot: A curse is like an unwelcome entity that lives inside you. And it must be exercised. HURLEY: Did my dad put you up to this? LYNN: What? DAVID: Hugo, please. HURLEY: I'll give you a thousand dollars right now if admit that my dad told you to say this stuff. LYNN: The mystic arts are not subject to bribes. How dare you... HURLEY: 10,000. LYNN: Your dad put me up to it. DAVID: I was just trying to help. HURLEY: Help who? on the island we see Hurley praying as Jin and Sawyer talk. SAWYER: Beer. JIN: Beer. SAWYER: Bingo. Beautiful. the van Car. JIN: Car. SAWYER to Hurley: International House of Pancakes. Hurley What are you doing over there? HURLEY: I'm praying. SAWYER: Praying for what? HURLEY: Help. SAWYER: Well, hell, I've got you a little help right here. tosses a can of beer in Hurley's direction and Hurley watches it roll down a hill. to Hurley approaching Charlie at the beach. HURLEY: Dude. Hey, dude, stop moping. Come on. CHARLIE: Not moping -- thinking. HURLEY: Oh. When people stare out at the ocean and get all quiet-like? They're moping. So get up and come with me. That car I found? We're getting it running. CHARLIE: What's the point? slaps Charlie across the face Ow! What did you do that for? HURLEY: Snap out of it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself because someone said you're going to die. I've got an idea that's going to help us both. Now, it is dangerous. And there's a very good chance that you will die. CHARLIE: That's supposed to convince me to come with you? HURLEY: It is. Because if you don't die, then we win. CHARLIE: Win? HURLEY: Look, I don't know about you, but things have really sucked for me lately and I could use a victory. So let's get one, dude. Let's get this car started. Let's look death in the face and say, "whatever, man." Let's make our own luck. What do you say? switches to Sawyer and Jin at the van. SAWYER: I'm sorry. JIN: I'm sorry. SAWYER: Okay, nice. Keep it coming. JIN: You were right. SAWYER: Okay. That's two. Hit me. JIN: Those pants don't make you look fat. SAWYER: Now you got it -- only 3 things a woman needs to hear. HURLEY entering: Come on. Get up; we've got work to do. SAWYER: What's your problem, Jumbotron. HURLEY: Shut up! Red -- neck -- man. SAWYER: Touché. enters What is Jiminy Cricket doing here? HURLEY: We need another man. SAWYER: Another man for what? HURLEY: To push this car, dude. SAWYER: Push it? Push it where? push the van to the edge of a fairly steep hill. SAWYER: Oh, this is going to be real good. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Hurley packing as David enters. DAVID: So, you're going to Australia, huh? doesn't respond Long way to go because of some stupid numbers. HURLEY: I'd really like you to leave. DAVID: When your mom called me about the lottery I was on my bike before she could hang the phone up. I'm getting old. Yeah, I saw my retirement. You're right. I'm here for the money. HURLEY: Well, you're not getting any of it. DAVID: That's not why I'm here talking to you now. I'm here talking to you now because going to Australia's not going to break any curse. You don't need to leave. You just -- you need a little hope. We make our own luck, Hugo. You know what I think you should do? HURLEY: What? DAVID: I think you should give away the money. All of it, every penny. Just save enough for a new carburetor -- work on the Camaro -- you know, just you and me -- take it off the blocks and make that road trip to the Grand Canyon. Never too late for a fresh start. HURLEY: I'll send you a postcard from Sydney. starts to exit DAVID: Hey, I'll -- I'll be here when you get back. on the island, we see a shot down into a valley. SAWYER: Are you nuts? You're not going to drive down that. HURLEY: We're going to jumpstart it. You guys are going to push it. And then on the way down I'm going to pop the clutch and get it started. SAWYER: You see those rocks? All you're going to do is crash into those real fast. If you don't roll over first. JIN: Hurley, no. HURLEY: Dude, I know how to drive. Now come on, just push me. This'll work; I know it. SAWYER Charlie: What are you out here for -- watch him crash and burn? CHARLIE: Came to ride shotgun. SAWYER: Well, it's your funeral. Jin Come on, let's give 'em their ride. HURLEY Charlie: Are you sure you want to do this? CHARLIE: Victory or death. HURLEY: Push! push the van down the slope and it bounces along picking up speed. HURLEY: Oh, jeez. CHARLIE: Careful now. get closer to the boulders Now would be a good time, Hurley. Like right now! HURLEY: There is no curse. You make your own luck. CHARLIE: Hurley! HURLEY: You make your own luck. There is no curse! pops the clutch and the car starts. An old 8 track starts playing Shambala by Three Dog Night, as Charlie and Hurley laugh and whoop. SAWYER: Son-of-a-bitch. JIN: Yeah! and Jin and Vincent run down to meet them and they all have a joy ride. to a montage of Jin, Charlie and Sawyer returning to the beach. Jin gives Sun a white flower. Charlie talks to Claire. Sawyer carries the beer and wants to bring it to the "kitchen" and share, but can't bring himself to do it. Hurley sits contentedly in the van. Sawyer has a beer alone at his tent while wistfully watching the others. see Kate at night hiking with a torch. She finds some netting. Sayid and Locke enter. SAYID: Kate, if you were looking for help to find Jack why didn't you ask us? KATE: Two reasons -- you don't know where to look and you're not motivated. And I don't blame you. Why would you want to go on another trek across the island, risk more lives just to get Jack back? LOCKE: You're wrong. KATE: Oh, really? Then why didn't you come after... LOCKE: Not about the motivation, just about knowing where to look. We got a compass bearing, and I'm pretty sure if we follow it it'll lead us right to him. KATE: How? SAYID: Because of the way the sunlight hit Mr. Eko's stick when John was burying him. LOCKE: So now you know our secret, how about you tell us yours? there is gunfire, and Locke pulls his gun. KATE: No, no, no, don't shoot. Don't shoot. out It's alright! It's safe! We're just here to talk! You can come out! enters cautiously. DANIELLE: What are you doing here? KATE: I came to ask for your help. DANIELLE: To do what? KATE: I'm heading to the Other's camp, and if I'm going to find it, I need someone who knows the island. DANIELLE: What makes you think I have an interest in helping you? KATE: Because they had me, and they would have never let me go -- probably would have killed me if I hadn't escaped. And the girl who helped me escape -- she was about 16 years old and her name was Alex. I'm pretty sure that she's your daughter. Category: Transcripten